Extraordinary
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia’s eyes widened at Kacy, at her realization. She could hear the thoughts of other people.
1. Do you believe?

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Extraordinary

Chapter 1

Do you believe?

In the familar Sudan, Olivia rubbed her eyes, it was getting really late, or early if you'd rather. It had just turned one o'clock am. She glanced over to Elliot. He was looking tired too. His hand was resting on the steering wheel, even tough the car's engine was not even on.

"You wanna bet on what time he'll dump the evidence?" Elliot asked trying to make conversation.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Let's hope soon."

She sighed and let her head fall back against the head rest. She closed her eyes.

Elliot was watching her as she rested for the moment. "Do you want to take shifts?"

Olivia's eyes rushed opened. "No, I'm fine."

He looked out through the windshield. There was a couple of moments of silence then he said, "Olivia, look at this."

He pointed up at window three floors from ground level. Olivia looked up and saw a guy roughing up a girl, that was much younger than him. Olivia left the car without another word. Elliot got out of the car, and yelled to her, "Olivia, slow down."

He caught up to her in the elevator barely making it before the door closed.

"Jesus, Liv." He said panting.

"Sorry, innocent girl's life at risk." Olivia said

A few seconds later the doors opened and Olivia rushed out. Once she entered the hall she stopped, looking down it.

"Which door?" Olivia said

"It was about….three windows from the edge."

Olivia sped to the third door from the end of the hall. She pounded on the door, "Police! Open up."

There was a scream that was muffled. Olivia backed up and kicked the door open.

They ran in pulling out their guns and pointing them towards the empty hallway. They slowly moved forward and into the living room where the assailant stood over the victim, who was now unconscious on the floor, with his hands in the air. Olivia ran over to the girl considering the guy had already given up and Elliot had a gun on him.

Olivia was going down into a kneeling position when she heard a "No!" from Elliot and it all went black.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes to beeping, and a blurry atmosphere. There was talking in the distance that seemed way louder than it should have been. As everything came into focus she saw Elliot standing over her. Her captain at the end of the bed. He was standing with Kacy, her daughter who was had just turned 24.

She heard a _"Liv,"_ it was Elliot's voice but it sounded very faint.

She looked up at him, "Hey…" she said

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked

"My head hurts," Olivia responded, "What happened?"

She heard a faint voice, and it was Elliot's again, _"You made a stupid move and got a concussion."_ His lips weren't moving, though.

Then she heard his regular voice saying, "You got a concussion while trying to help a victim."

"Don't try to sugarcoat it Elliot." Cragen said, "She rushed into the perp's reach before he was cuffed. It was not a smart move, Olivia."

"Alright," Olivia said skeptically not remembering it at all.

"The important thing is that you're alright." Kacy chimed in.

Olivia smiled, and glanced at the clock, five thirty. "El, have you slept since this happened?"

"No, I've been busy." Elliot said

"You need to get some rest." Olivia said then added, "You all do."

"Yeah, so do you." Elliot said

He squeezed the top of her hand, right below the wrist, as a gesture. Kacy walked around the bed and hugged her mother.

"I love you mommy." She said in a joking childlike tone.

"Your taking a mental health day tomorrow." Cragen stated, "You've been through a lot."

"But…" Olivia started to protest.

"Olivia!" Cragen said as a warning.

She closed her mouth. Then she heard it again in Cragen's voice, _"I thought so."_

Olivia watched in amazement as they walked away. Was she hearing their thoughts? It couldn't be…she decided it was the concussion. It was messing with her head.

* * *

Olivia was discharged later that morning with low-key pain pills. She was ordered to sleep by the doctors. She entered her apartment, and fell onto the couch thinking about the things she heard. She only heard Elliot's and Cragen's thoughts. There were only a few too. People have seven thoughts a second. She was so glad that she wasn't receiving her thoughts and seven others per person in the room.

She looked at her small reflection in the television.

_"She's home."_ She was hearing things again.

She looked around the room trying to see where the sound came from. Her daughter was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she greeted Olivia.

Olivia whirled back to facing the TV. She was hearing peoples thoughts.

"Sweetheart…come here." Olivia requested.

Kacy hurried over and sat in the lazy boy chair next to the couch. "What…what is it?"

"T-tell me what you're thinking." Olivia asked

_"I'm thinking you're crazy."_ Olivia heard

"I'm thinking, are you okay?" Kacy said

"No what are you thinking this moment." Olivia said pointing on her thigh near her knee for emphasis.

_"What's wrong with you?" _said the faint voice.

"What's wrong?" Kacy asked

Olivia's eyes widened at Kacy, at her realization. She could hear the thoughts of other people.


	2. Thoughts

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long, had to do a rewrite! Thanks for Reading!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Extraordinary

Chapter 2

Thoughts

Olivia was pouring coffee into her designated cup. It was her first day back on the job since her concussion. She put the pot back onto the maker and grabbed a packet of fake sugar. She shook it twice before opening it and putting it in the cup. She started hearing things.

"_God, she's so beautiful. I wish I could have her, but she's your co-worker…off-limits. Not that she'd ever consider me."_ It was Elliot's voice.

Olivia glanced behind her; he was standing there with his coffee cup in hand, staring. She looked him up and down, and then asked, "What?"

"Sorry," He said going around her pouring a cup of coffee.

Olivia turned away from him. _"Not that I'd ever consider him?! Is he high?"_

She continued with her preparation of her coffee, and headed to her desk to think this over while pretending to read over her paperwork.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were called into the Captain's Office later that day. They knew it was something important because he was standing when they entered the office. He nodded at them when they appeared, and told Elliot to close the door.

"Is there a problem?" Olivia asked tilting her head slightly and searching his face for an indication that there was one.

"A past Perp of yours has resurfaced in New York." Cragen said

"Who?" Elliot asked

"His name is Harold Meyers." Cragen said

"Oh yeah, he ran before we could get him, ended up in Mexico." Olivia said

"Yes," Cragen stated, "He has re-offended and his mother gave us a tip."

"A tip?" Olivia asked

"I'm getting to it." Cragen said, "Have you two heard of the CSR?"

"CSR?" Olivia asked

"Cruise Ship Rapist, Rapes women on cruise ships and flees before the police on the cruise ships can get him." Cragen explained, "Raped three women on ships…that we know of, two on land. He is Herold Meyers."

"Is he MIA?" Olivia asked

"Well, yes…sort of...but we do have to prove his guilt." Cragen said

"Why?" Elliot asked

"He doesn't leave DNA, and only one victim saw his face, that line up got thrown out." Cragen explained, "I want a concrete case for this guy."

Olivia nodded in agreement, while fidgeting with her pen. "How are we going to get the concrete case against him?" she asked

"Undercover operation," Cragen said, "You two are going to be a couple on a cruise with your daughter and her boyfriend."

When he said your daughter and pointed to Olivia he thought, _"Literally."_

Olivia quickly had to mask her shock. "Here she is now." Cragen continued gesturing to Kacy.

Olivia turned, "Oh no," Olivia said facing back to Cragen, "No way in hell."

"Mom!"

"Can't you get someone else?" Olivia asked her captain ignoring Kacy.

"Mom, I can do it."

"Not someone who looks like you." Cragen said, "She is his type too Olivia."

Kacy stepped in front of Olivia to get some words in. "This is a great opportunity for me." She said, "If I pull this off I can become a detective."

Olivia's head was spinning because she was hearing her thoughts and everyone else's in the room. She put a hand on her forehead, this usually quieted the voices.

"Fine," Olivia said

"You will learn all the details, later today. You guys are supposed to be on the ship at 2:00." Cragen stated.

"Today?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Today." Cragen said

Olivia sighed. She was stuck.

* * *

Olivia, Kacy, and Elliot boarded the ship at 1:54 that afternoon. They had to show identification at the door. When they entered the ship, they saw a small hall and then another door. A man in about his mid-twenties was standing in front of that door. He was dressed for a cruise to the Caribbean. His attire included shorts, a wife beater, and shorts. He was small but strong.

"You must be the Special Victims Detectives?" He asked smiling.

"Well, us two," Olivia said looking at Elliot as she stopped in front of the guy. She looked back and smiled.

He put a hand out, "Dylan Swanson," He stated, "Coast Guard."

Olivia could hear Kacy thinking, _"Man he's steamy!"_

Olivia took it as she said, "Olivia Benson."

Elliot shook hands with him next and stated his name. Then Kacy did the same, only flirting also.

Olivia knew he liked her when she heard what he thought next, _"I wish she wasn't going to be just my fake girlfriend."_

He was her fake boyfriend…good for her.

He started to debrief them. "Alright, so today we'll be meeting at 3:00, right before the travelers board. Where I will debrief you further." He stated, "For now, I'll escort you to your rooms."

He opened the door and gestured for Olivia and Elliot to go through. He looked at Kacy. She was carrying two medium sized bags and one rolling suitcase. He offered to take one off her bags. She graciously accepted and then walked through the door.

He led them to their rooms. Olivia and Elliot had their own, and he and Kacy had one. They parted in the hall.

Elliot walked into the room first and flicked on the light. He started walking through the small hall to the cramped bedroom. He noticed that their bed was a double. He stopped.

_"That's bound to make it a little uncomfortable."_ Elliot thought.

Olivia looked over his shoulder to see why he was thinking that. She realized why and thought, _"Great."_

"Uh," Elliot said thinking he should address this now, "I can sleep on the floor if you'd like."

"Don't be silly," Olivia said acting like it was the most ludicrous idea she had ever heard, "We're both adults."

_"I think that's the problem."_ Elliot thought

Olivia walked past him rolling her eyes at his thought.

_"No, the problem is that I'm in love with you."_ Elliot thought next.

Olivia heard this and her eyes widened. She bit her lip, _"He's in love with me?"

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the room across the hall, Kacy had just unzipped a bag. Its contents freaked out Dylan a bit. He looked down with a surprised gaze. Kacy looked over and smiled an almost evil looking smile. She grabbed one and pointed on him.

"What?" She asked with a psycho looking smile.

He immediately backed up with his hands in the air. "What the hell!" he stated

She pulled the trigger which caused a stream of water to pour out the front of the gun hitting him in the chest. She started laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he said loudly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said with a huge smile.

He smiled, "Where'd you get a squirt gun that looks like an actual gun? Toys R' Us?"

She laughed at that, "Actually no, a Halloween Store had a bunch. They even feel like a real gun so I decided to buy a bunch. They actually work very nicely, suspects think they're real. I have actually saved a girl's life with one."

"Wow," He stated, "I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?"

She laughed, "Um how old do I look?" she asked

"21," he stated

She smiled, "Good answer," she stated, "24"

"Ah," he said nodding, "Are you single?"

She stared into his eyes trying to see what kind of relationship he wanted, long-term or short-term.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm single." Kacy said

"Would a pretty girl like you ever consider dating me?" he asked, "After our job is done of course."

Kacy smiled, being the tease that she was she said, "We'll see."

He placed a small smirk on his face, "I can wait."

Kacy seductively raised an eyebrow.

Olivia was finding it hard to concentrate with her new power. She was sitting in conference room, taking notes on the Perp. Elliot kept daydreaming about her. She was also hearing Kacy daydreaming about Dylan, and vice versa.

There was an FBI agent upfront talking about their mission. It was pretty simple. All they had to do was have Kacy flirt with him a little, and give him plenty of opportunities for attempted rape.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Love Boat

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Extraordinary

Chapter 3

Love Boat

Olivia, Elliot, and Dylan were sitting on Kacy's and Dylan's bed. They were planning to make themselves seen to Harold. Give Kacy potential to flirt. Kacy was changing in the bathroom, into what Dylan said would be best.

"So we're sure he'll be there?" Olivia asked

"Yes," Dylan said nodding.

"And she'll be totally protected?"

"We'll be close to her at all times." Dylan said, "I promise Olivia, I won't let anything happen to her."

Olivia was starting to be okay with the fact that Dylan was crushing on Kacy. He seemed nice.

They heard the bathroom door opening. They all faced it waiting for Kacy to come out from behind the corner.

"I feel naked." Kacy said behind the corner.

Olivia looked back at Dylan. "What did you give her to wear?" Olivia said letting her motherly concern show.

Kacy walked around the corner. She was wearing a very short black mini skirt, a red bikini top, with a black over shirt tied right below her bust.

Olivia turned and gasped. "Dylan!" Olivia said under her breath, "What did you do?"

"Can't we get something that would cover a little more?" Elliot asked

"Sorry no can do." Dylan said, "All of his victims were dressed provocatively throughout the whole cruise."

Olivia stood up, and walked over to Kacy. She fluffed the over shirt to cover more ground.

"You be safe, okay?" Olivia said

Kacy smiled, "You'll keep me safe."

"Okay, hate to break up your ladies heart to heart, but we're running late." Dylan said

Elliot got up. He put his hand on the small of Olivia's back gently pushing her forward, also giving her chills.

Dylan looked at Kacy with a smile. "Good luck."

* * *

Kacy turned away from the bar with a glass of wine. She looked out over the small crowd. She was trying to place the glass of wine right in front of her chest, as if it would cover anything. Then she heard Olivia's voice in her earpiece. "He just walked in behind you."

Then she heard Dylan's voice through the earpiece too, "Look provocative babe!"

She rolled her eyes slightly amused at his comment.

Olivia was sitting at a table moving her fork across the plate. She was hearing a million voices at once, some peoples thoughts were getting annoying. Olivia looked up at Kacy and concentrated on her.

The other thoughts were fading away. All she could hear were her thoughts and Kacy's. If she concentrated on one person she could make everyone else quiet.

_"Ways to be provocative…" _Kacy was thinking. Olivia watched Kacy look down at her bust, _"I think I'm good." _She thought next.

Olivia smiled at Kacy and her determination to get the guy.

"What are you smiling at?" Elliot asked

She looked to him, "Oh uh, just Kacy's expressions."

She brushed a piece of hair out of her face looking back to Kacy. Music started to play, it was pop, but a slow song.

_"Should I ask her to dance?"_ Elliot thought

Olivia turned to him. "Let's dance…for cover"

"Okay," he said taking her hand.

They went up to the dance floor and started slow dancing. Olivia put her chin on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia hated that she couldn't concentrate on this moment. She started to focus on Harold. The other people's thoughts around her started fading out.

_"I think I've found her."_

"Oh god, he's looking at her." Olivia said

"Baby calm down." Elliot said

Olivia broke away a little bit. "Baby?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's the mission." Elliot explained

"Oh is it?" Olivia asked

Elliot started to get nervous. _"She's on to me."_

"Y-yeah." Elliot said

"Whatever you say," Olivia said putting her chin back on his shoulder.

_"I wish I could tell you I love you." _he thought

"You can," Olivia whispered, the words rolling off her tongue before she could do anything about it.

He pulled her away from him so he could look at her. "What? Did I say that aloud?"

Olivia nodded looking at him suspiciously, trying to cover her tracks. "I…I…uh…" Elliot stuttered trying to think up away to get out of this.

"It's okay, El." Olivia said going back to dancing trying to focus on the task at hand.

She watched Dylan go up to Kacy and kiss her cheek. He intertwined his fingers in hers and they started to walk off. Once they were out of sight there was voices in Olivia's and Elliot's earpieces.

"You guys can do whatever you want, our guys will make sure he doesn't hurt any girls tonight." It was Dylan's voice.

"Do you wanna go down to the room?" Elliot asked, not really wanting to. He wanted to soak up this moment dancing with Olivia.

"Let's watch him for a little while longer. See if he is looking at any other girls."

"Good idea." Elliot said

There were a few moments of silence while Elliot listened to the music and Olivia listened to his thoughts. He was thinking he screwed everything up. Olivia grabbed his hand that was placed on her lower back, and held it. Elliot assumed it was because of the cover.

"Look Liv," Elliot said looking into her soft brown eyes, "My feelings for you doesn't have to change anything between us."

"Elliot, I," Olivia searched for something to say, "I never said that I wasn't attracted to you to."

Elliot mouthed what, but was pulled into a trance by her beauty and the fact that she was attracted to him. Their mouths' were less than two centimeters apart when Olivia whispered, "We can't…"

Elliot was pulled abruptly back into reality. "You're right," he whispered back.

* * *

Later that night, he was laying on the bed reading the television channel guide. Olivia came out of the bathroom in black cotton Capris, and a black tank top. Elliot followed her with his eyes over to her suitcase. She turned and went to her side of the bed. She got under the covers and looked over at Elliot. He had no shirt on and she was enjoying the view.

He turned on the television and switched it to a channel he liked. He discovered Air Force One was on and glanced over to Olivia.

"This okay?"

"Yeah," Olivia said

She situated herself lower down on the pillow and covered up her arms. The movie continued, and Elliot was trying to focus on it but couldn't.

_"How am I supposed to sleep in the same bed with her? I need her so bad."_ Elliot thought

Olivia tried to ignore that thought and focus on the movie. She was so busy focusing that when something jumped out at the main character she jumped.

Elliot her gasp and jump. He looked over, "Did that scare you?"

Olivia scooted back up with a nod. She was staring at the screen when she glanced over and saw that Elliot wasn't. He was gazing at her.

They just sat there for a few minutes, staring at each other, neither spoke because they had nothing to say. They also didn't realize that they were slowly getting closer, and before they knew their lips were pressed together in a rush of much needed passion.

Elliot had his hand on her back and Olivia had hers delicately placed on his arms. She got up on her knees. His hands fell on her face gently taking her tongue into his mouth further.

She lifted her knee and placed it right in between his legs, so that she was straddling one of them. She could feel his erection against her knee. One of Elliot's hands went down her face, her chest and stomach to her hip pulling her body closer to his.

Olivia's lips escaped Elliot's. She took a breath and whispered, "I love you."

Elliot moved her even closer to her, laying his head on her chest. Running his hands down her back he said, "I love you too, Liv."

Olivia closed her eyes, taking in the moment. She rested her lips on the top of his head.

They were suddenly interrupted by three quick pounds on the door. Olivia whirled her self down onto the mattress and pulled her hair out of her face just as the lights went on.

Dylan was standing there seeming out of breath. "Kacy's gone."

"What!" Olivia said very alarmed

"Come on," Dylan said before running out to go look for her.

Olivia ran out of the room not even waiting for Elliot.

* * *

The trio was running up the stairs when Kacy appeared at the top. Dylan stopped, giving a sigh of relief. Olivia looked up her fear vanishing off her face.

"What the hell, Kace?" Olivia asked

"Sorry, my dinner didn't agree with me and Dylan was in the bathroom." Kacy said

"You threw up?" Dylan asked

Kacy nodded.

"What if he was up there, Kace?" Olivia asked, "Most of his attacks happened at night."

"Mom, he has to do it when we're docked or he won't be able to get away."

Olivia looked up at her, "Shit happens."

Olivia walked back to her room, Kacy knew she was "disappointed". She saw the fear on her mother's face. This case was getting to her, because her bait was her daughter.

* * *

**I hope you liked! Please Review!**


	4. Circumstances

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Extraordinary

Chapter 4

Busted

Dylan closed the maroon door behind himself. Kacy had already gone into the bathroom to rinse the after taste of vomit out of her mouth with mouthwash. Dylan walked into the bathroom while Kacy was swishing the mouthwash around in her mouth.

"I think there is something you need to know." Dylan said leaning against the door frame.

Kacy quickly spit the mouthwash into the sink, holding her hair back. She looked up at him.

"What? What is it?" Kacy asked peering into Dylan's compassionate tan eyes.

"I think, your mom…is having an affair with Elliot." Dylan suggested.

Kacy had a look of denial in her eyes. "N-no." Kacy said calmly, "It can't be…you don't know her…she's not like that."

"Sweetie," he said taking her by both of her shoulders, "You see the way they look at each other…they care for each other."

Kacy didn't look into his eyes. "They're…they're in love?"

She couldn't figure out why she didn't grasp this before. It should have been obvious to her.

Dylan rubbed up and down her arms, "Yeah."

Kacy shook her head smiling. "She loves him."

Dylan pulled her to his chest.

"I wonder why she didn't tell me." Kacy said

"She's probably trying to deny it herself." Dylan said

Kacy pulled away putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for..." She paused trying to figure out the right words, "Pointing out the obvious."

"That's what friends are for." Dylan replied.

* * *

Olivia was sitting up awake in bed, thinking of the events of the last twenty minutes. Elliot and her had kissed; Kacy had gone missing to throw up. She was wondering if Dylan saw anything. If he wouldn't have interrupted them would they have made love?

Who knew.

Elliot was beside her wondering the exact same thing. Olivia assumed someone had to break the silence.

"Do you think Dylan saw us?" Olivia asked

"Well, I'm sure he saw something that he thought was suspicious. When he came in you were sitting on all the covers and my lap was completely uncovered." Elliot said

"Great," Olivia said putting her hand over her eyes. She was beginning to feel embarrassed about her actions.

"Liv?" Elliot asked

"Yeah?" Olivia asked letting her hand drop onto her leg.

"Where…where do we stand?"

Olivia searched his eyes for something to indicate where he wanted them to stand. She got his thoughts, _"Please don't say friends."_

She sighed looking at her hands in her lap, "I don't know."

"Olivia," He started to say, "I…"

He couldn't think of the right words to not scare her away. _"I love you more than words can say."_

She put her hand on his as a gesture of comfort, "Let's just take this one step at a time." She said

"See where it goes?" He asked, wanting her to clarify.

"Yeah," Olivia said thinking it was good enough for her.

She needed him too much at the moment to say no. He turned the lamp off, and slid down into the bed. Olivia let go of all of her professionalism and pride. She laid down, curling up next to him.

* * *

The next day Olivia and Elliot were awakened by raps on the door. Olivia rolled away from Elliot's side, as Elliot said, "Come in." Dylan walked through the door with a platter. Kacy followed close behind him. He set it on the bedside table. Olivia looked over to see various muffins, and juice boxes.

"Breakfast," Dylan said

"Bet you didn't think breakfast in bed was part of the deal." Kacy said plopping herself on the bottom of the bed.

"Oh, Kacy…feet." Olivia said

Kacy pulled herself up as Olivia got into a crisscross position.

"We dock tomorrow, and we're letting Kacy walk around today…alone." Dylan said

"Excuse me." Olivia said, "No we're not."

"Sorry Mom, you don't have a say in this." Kacy said standing up and grabbing a muffin.

Olivia fell back against the pillow, "If anything happens to you, someone is going to die."

_"Someone being Harold." _Dylan thought.

"Meaning you, Dylan." Olivia said hostilely.

Dylan looked at Kacy with wide eyes, and Kacy laughed. "Hey mom, you want to go to the ship store, when we're done. I need to get some things."

"Yeah sure."

"What you forget your tampons?" Dylan asked

Kacy looked at him with a scornful glance. "You know I also brought a real gun." Kacy warned

Olivia laughed at her threat, glancing at Elliot with a smile.

* * *

Olivia and Kacy walked along the deck of the boat, a little later that morning. Olivia had a deep blue pair of Capri's, and a black tank top. Kacy was wearing a mini-skirt and a red frilly tank top. A guy was walking towards them staring at Kacy's chest. Olivia snapped right in front of her chest, causing him to look at her. She gave him a glare, he looked away.

Kacy looked down and pulled her shirt up a little.

"So…mom, can I ask you something?" Kacy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, of course." Olivia said

"Are you and Elliot like going out?" Kacy asked

Olivia looked at Kacy like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Uh…did Dylan tell you?"

"He told me he suspected something…" Kacy said, "Would you like to expand?"

Olivia looked down, at her manicured fingernails nervously. "Well, uh. I…we kissed, and uh we were getting really intimate when Dylan ran in telling us that you had gone missing last night."

Kacy's eyes expanded, "Oh…did he…see anything?"

Olivia smiled a little, "No, we were fully clothed."

"So you guys didn't…" Kacy said with a gesture.

"No…we didn't." Olivia said

"So…are you dating him?" Kacy rephrased her previous question

"We're taking it one step at a time." Olivia said

"And that means?" Kacy said

"I have no idea." Olivia said amused.

Kacy got an expression that told her mother she was questioning her.

"Look, sweetie." Olivia said, "I know I'm not setting a great example for you and I know that you like Dylan, but you should wait."

"H-how did you know that I liked him?" Kacy asked with a nervous smile.

"A mother always knows." Olivia said as she stopped walking."Just promise me you won't go there. This will be over soon and you can pursue it then okay?"

"Mom, I will wait, but don't feel bad about what you did. You love him, I know it and you know it. I don't even know Dylan enough right now to be in love with him…so we're good."

"Okay," Olivia said starting to walk again.

"Uh…mom," Kacy said

"Yes?" Olivia asked turning.

"I don't need anything from the store." Kacy confessed.

Olivia laughed and stepped towards Kacy, draping an arm across her shoulder.

* * *

Kacy was lying on a lounge chair later. Olivia and Elliot were up in a small security room that overlooked the pool. Olivia had binoculars and was sitting in a chair. She was looking out the window looking for Harold. Elliot was venturing around the pool with the naked eye. Kacy had an earpiece in. Elliot and Olivia had a microphone that was wired to transmit their voices to Kacy

"This isn't her…" Olivia whispered.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"This isn't her, wearing skimpy clothes, trying to attract a sick-o." Olivia said

Elliot tried to put himself in Olivia's shoes. He imagined Kathleen doing what Kacy was doing. It was hard to imagine, and made him a little nauseous.

"Liv, she is doing it for the greater good." Elliot said, "And she is one of the few who can."

"I know it's just so different seeing her this way." Olivia said

"She's your baby girl." Elliot said

"Uh...Houston, we have a rapist." Olivia said looking through the binoculars and speaking into the microphone.

Elliot looked through the window. He heard Olivia sigh.

"He's looking at her." Olivia said almost angrily.

"Liv, honey," Elliot said, "It's okay."

Olivia handed the binoculars to Elliot, standing up. "I can't handle it anymore."

She walked off, and Elliot followed her with his eyes. He thought she was going to leave but she was just pacing. He sat in the chair and pulled the binoculars to his face. He peered down.

"She's gone!" Elliot said

Olivia turned in dread, "What?"

"He's gone, she's gone."

Elliot was trying to see if they might have moved, but they were no where in sight. He heard the door slam. He put the binoculars down and ran after her.

* * *

Olivia was standing over the lounge chair. Elliot was right behind her talking to Dylan on the phone.

"She was right here." Olivia said, "Why didn't you see her leave?"

Elliot snapped the phone shut. "Liv, I'm sorry, I looked away for a few seconds.

"You think she left?" Olivia said trying to look on the bright side.

"No, we told her not to until we told her." Elliot said

"Maybe she had to use the restroom," Olivia said, "I'll go check."

Elliot walked out the nearest entrance. It lead to a flight of stairs and at the bottom Elliot saw daylight. Which meant it had to lead to the deck. He heard a scream, it sounded like Kacy.

He hurled himself down the stairs running as quickly as possible. Elliot stepped out into the sunlight, and heard a splash. He heard a door slam and looked towards the noise. He hurried to the side of the ship looking over the railing.

He saw the white water, and ripples from where Kacy had gone down.

"Kacy," He yelled looking back to see Dylan running over.

"Is she okay?" Dylan asked

"No he pitched her over the side." Elliot said

Dylan looked at him with disbelief. Dylan made his way to the railing and climbed over. Elliot grabbed his shoulder, "Don't!"

"I have to. I promised Olivia, and I won't let her die." Dylan said right before he jumped.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked walking up behind Elliot.

Elliot gave her a look that told her it was nothing good, she sighed and waited for the truth.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!


	5. Hope and Faith

**Enjoy!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Extraordinary

Chapter 5

Faith and Hope

Olivia and Elliot alerted the Cruise Ship Security that they had a man and woman overboard. The ship was traveling at a very fast speed, about 70 miles per hour. So Dylan and Kacy were long gone by now.

Olivia was pacing in a security interrogation room. She knew that the chances of them retrieving Kacy and Dylan weren't good. Elliot was sitting on top of the table, with his feet resting on a chair.

"Olivia, she's out there with one of the Coast Guard's best." Elliot said referring to Dylan.

"The main point is that she is out there." Olivia said being angry at the situation. "I knew she was in danger. I don't know why I looked away."

"Olivia, he would have pushed her over either way." Elliot said, "They found him too, he is going to jail."

"Not for attempted rape." Olivia said

"We'll see," Elliot said

"What you think he tried to rape her in plain sight on the deck." Olivia said sarcastically.

"I'm on your side." Elliot said noticing that Olivia was taking out her frustrations on him a bit.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, "I know."

* * *

Kacy and Dylan were trying to stay in one place. Kacy was floating and trying to remain calm. Dylan was holding her hand, half as a comfort, half making sure she wouldn't float away from him.

"I'm not going to be able to keep my promise." Dylan said

"What do you mean?" Kacy asked

"Well I promised your mom I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Dylan explained, "Implying that I wouldn't let any harm come to you, and look at us now, we're in the middle of an ocean."

"They'll find us." Kacy said.

"I know but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise."

Kacy sat up in the water, swimming in place to face him.

"Dill, it just happened, it's not your fault." Kacy said

Dylan started swimming in place too. "Yeah, but I should have been there."

Kacy smiled and let out a small giggle, "You're here."

He smiled back, and it was at that moment that he saw something in her eyes.

"I love you," Dylan stated not really meaning to say it outloud.

Kacy was a tiny bit taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I mean like as a friend," he said using his escape route just in case she didn't say it back. He knew he loved her as so much more, but he didn't want to risk her not saying it back.

"Oh…" Kacy said understandingly, "I love you too. Thanks for being out here with me. You really didn't have too."

Dylan immediately recognized that she didn't say as a friend, but it could've been an indirect statement. He got lost in her eyes again, he noticed something else beside his love for her. It was her fear, that they weren't going to make it.

He placed a hand on her bare waist, "It's going to be okay."

"I realize that," Kacy said trying to be tough under pressure.

He noticed what she wanted to accomplish so he decided to drop it. He pulled her into an embrace. He decided that maybe he was more afraid than she was because he thought, _"At least we'll die together."_

He didn't know she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Olivia had gotten tired of pacing, and was sitting in the corner of the interrogation room. She had her hands on her forehead holding up her head.

She was thinking too much, and so was Elliot. It was one of Elliot's thoughts that caused her break down.

_"I don't know what's going to happen if they never find her."_ Elliot thought.

Olivia was beyond her limit. They were both getting hopeless.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she could not stop the tears there. She began to slowly shed tears, and she couldn't help it when a small sob escaped her lips.

Elliot heard it and assumed she was crying. He hurried over to comfort her. He put his arms around her.

"Shh…she's going to be okay."

Olivia looked up at him wiping her tears away, trying to gain her composure. She nodded.

She put her hand on his chest, then moved it up to his shoulder. "Two-way window, El."

He distanced himself from her. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine." Olivia said standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Kacy and Dylan had spotted a piece of drift wood. They swam to it and were now using it as a floatation device. It wasn't that long, only long enough for both of them to lean their upper body weight on. Kacy was on one side, sort of using it as a pillow. Dylan was on the other.

Kacy had her eyes closed trying to rest. It wasn't working. She heard something in the distance, something very faint. When she realized that it was the sound of a helicopter she pulled herself up on the log.

"Dylan," she whispered, because she thought he was sleeping.

"What?" he whispered back

"Do you hear that?" Kacy asked

"No, why are we whispering?" Dylan asked

"Listen," Kacy said whispering still.

He was quiet for a few seconds, "A helicopter?"

"Yeah," she stated

He grabbed her hand, "I told you we were going to make it."

"Well Einstein," Kacy said, "They still have to spot us."

He looked down at his clothing. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and red swimming trunks. "How about some red clothing to attract their attention?"

"Ewe you're going to be half nude," Kacy said actually a little turned on by the fact.

"Do you want to be saved?" Dylan said

"Feeling heroic?" Kacy said sarcastically.

He ignored her comment and stated, "Look away please." He started to take them off.

She covered her eyes with one hand, and when he looked away she snuck a peek. He glanced up and saw and eye behind her hand.

"I saw that." He stated, "You know if you wanted to see you could've just asked."

"Oh you wish." Kacy said, "The log was covering you anyways."

He got them off and rung them out. He waved the red shorts in the air.

"Charming," Kacy stated looking towards the helicopter, "Does it look like it's headed towards us?"

He turned facing her, "Yeah."

"We're going to be saved." Kacy said with a smirk

"Saved by the trunks."

Kacy rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Kinda cheezy...but tell me what you think!!!!!!!TY! 


	6. Beginning of Eternal Happiness

**Author's Note:**

**Alright Peoples. I posted three chapters yesterday so I think you guys should be extra generous with the reviews on this one. Purdy Please?**

**Favorite Reviewer: [remember it's for this story]**

**sun kissed summer!**

**HI-larious...plus you said you loved the story!**

**Keep up the great work**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Extraordinary

Chapter 6

Beginning of Eternal Happiness

Kacy was putting make-up on in the bathroom of their hotel room. She had just put on a fresh change of clothes. It was a pair of loose fitting sweats and a coast guard sweat shirt.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Kacy said reaching over and opening the door.

He walked into the bathroom and smiled, "They want us on the roof, in ten. Olivia and Elliot are headed here in the helicopter."

"Okay, I'll be ready." Kacy said going back to her eyeliner application.

He didn't leave right away, which caused Kacy to pause. She looked at his reflection in the mirror as he looked at hers.

"Is there something else?" Kacy asked

"Uh…yeah." Dylan stated nervously.

He looked into her eyes and paused.

"Yes?" Kacy said hating the suspense of it all.

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room. Dylan sighed, and went to open the door.

"Yeah?" he asked seeing his colleague, named Heather Mauer.

"Hey, Heather."

"Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are due to arrive sooner than planned, so if you want to go now, they should be here by the time you guys get up there."

Kacy was standing behind him when he said thank you, we'll be right up. Dylan turned around, surprised to see Kacy right behind him.

"I…guess we'll finish our conversation later." Dylan said

"Uh yeah…sorry" Kacy said pushing past him heading for the roof.

- - - -

Kacy opened the door and stepped into the sunlight hearing the sound of a helicopter in the distance. She looked out at the cement landing that now had a chopper hovering over it. There was a beautiful sunset in the background. When it finally landed gracefully, the door slid open in a rush.

Olivia appeared, her hair was swept back from the wind's that the helicopter was creating. She jumped from the platform and ran for Kacy. She hugged Kacy, not letting go for a while.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Kacy pulled away from her, and looked Olivia in the eyes with a serious look. "It wasn't your fault, it was his."

"I know that but we would have been there before he catapulted you off the side." Olivia said.

"He would have just catapulted me earlier." Kacy said

Dylan rested a hand on Kacy's shoulder. "Look it happened, and we can't change that, and nobody is blaming anyone."

"I agree," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded slightly. "So are we going back to New York?"

"Tomorrow," Dylan stated, "We are all going back to New York, our flight leaves at seven."

"You're going too?" Olivia asked

Kacy looked at Dylan with prying eyes. "Yes," Dylan continued, "I called yesterday and asked to be reassigned to New York."

Kacy wanted to know so badly why, but kept her mouth shut because she knew Olivia would ask.

Olivia did, "New York…why?"

"There are better opportunities in New York." Dylan said faintly glancing at Kacy.  
Kacy's eyes showed her surprise but she looked down to hide it.

"Alright, so we have to be debriefed on the trial, then we'll sign out for the night, and wake up bright and early to catch our plane." Dylan said, "We need to be in the conference room on the last floor at seven-thirty. It's the door nearest to the bottom of the stairs. Luggage is in the helicopter."

- - - -

Olivia and Elliot walked into their hotel room. Elliot made his way to the bed and laid the bags and himself on it. Olivia came up behind him and pulled the bags to the floor and climbing onto the bed. She settled herself beside him, draping her arm across his chest.

"Was it just me or was there some sexual tension between Dylan and Kacy?" Elliot asked

"It was like us a few days ago." Olivia stated.

Elliot's eyes opened, as he smiled. "We were like that?"

"Sorta…we're older." Olivia said

"Yeah, that we are." Elliot said

Olivia pulled her hair out of her face, "That we are…"

"You don't look your age." Elliot reassured her

She looked deep into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth…he was.

- - - -

Kacy came out of the bathroom in a black camisole and a pair of tight fitting jeans on. Dylan had his laptop out on the bed and was turning it on. He was plugging it into the wall when Kacy hopped onto the bed.

"So you wanna finish what you were going to say?" Kacy asked

"Well, I was wondering…since we are done with the case and I'm moving to New York…maybe if you'd…."

There was a pounding on the door. "Dylan you're late!" it was a female's voice.

"Who is that?" Kacy asked

"My ex-partner…I have to go." Dylan said shutting his laptop and taking it with him, "Coast Guard meeting."

Kacy just watched him leave wondering if they'd ever finish that conversation.

**- - - - Mature Content Warning - - - -**

Olivia sat on the bed looking at Elliot. There were cards laid out between them. They were currently playing Rummy 500. Then they both got an idea. Well…Olivia got it after Elliot got it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elliot asked

"Strip Poker?" Olivia asked with a cute face. "Heck yes,"

Her face was so seductive. She was biting her lip in a way that, surprisingly, didn't make her look innocent at all. Her lovely fluid-like eyes were filled with a need, a need for Elliot Stabler.

Then Elliot had another thought…. _**"Is this going to lead to sex?"**_

"Can you give me thirty minutes?" Olivia asked sliding off the bed and heading to the bathroom

"Of course." Elliot stated with a smile.

Olivia started her shower as Elliot started his search for candles. There were two big ones in the kitchen and then a bag of tea lights underneath the bathroom sink. He got them into their places and all lit. By the time he was done they pretty much lit up the room. He was glad the bag of tea lights was full.

He was starting to get very impatient, and very turned on. "You better not come out here with layers on…that's cheating." He warned her.

The door swung open a second later. She was in a tank top that gave Elliot a sneak peek of her bra. She also had on capris…what underneath? He would find out later. She smelled amazing already. It was like alcohol and vanilla mixed together. So intoxicating.

"Baby you smell amazing." He told her, leaning in for a kiss.

She put a finger to his lips quickly. She inclined herself closer to his ear. "After," She whispered. He made a pouty face specifically for her teasing.

She walked sexily around him to sit on the bed. He joined going on the other side.

"Let the games begin." Olivia said with a smile.

**- - - - More Mature Content - - - -**

Olivia was down to her bra and panties not ten minutes later. Elliot sat across from her completely dressed. She scowled as she set down her cards…again having nothing. He gestured for her to take off something else. She went with the panties. The wetness was getting uncomfortable anyways.

Elliot was pleased to see she had a shaved smooth pussy. She smiled nervously. Her eyes locked with his.

"You're gonna lose this one Stabler." She told him as she took the deck and started to shuffle.

Indeed he did, a few minutes later he was taking off his shirt. Olivia smiled at herself. She lost the next one. The bra was the last thing to go. Elliot stared at her with a naughty little grin on his face.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" He informed her.

She smiled. "Stop kissing up." She told him.

"I'm not." He countered

"One more game…" She told him.

"Sweetie you're naked." He said enlighteningly.

She smirked at him. "If I win…I get a massage and you have to get naked…if you win you get one."

_**That doesn't seem fair. **_He smiled…_**Do we have to draw it out anymore?**_

She smiled at his thought and then handed him the cards to shuffle. She won another one…minutes later. Elliot immediately got off the bed and went around to go massage her.

He started with her neck moving slowly and gracefully. He was doing so well that she let out a moan. He leaned into her hair. "That feel good?"

She nodded in response. He put one hand on her stomach as he massaged with the other. As he was working wonders on her neck he slowly slid his hand down to work wonders somewhere else.

She let another small moan escape. It sounded very girlish, very vulnerable. Elliot liked this side of Olivia and it was a side she had only ever showed to him. She never allowed herself to moan in front of another man before.

Olivia whirled around and Elliot helped her bring herself to her knees. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing…but umm…you lost…so you have to get naked too." She was seducing him greatly. She started to unbutton his pants as he kissed her neck gently.

Olivia slipped her hand down to feel his erection. She massaged him gently as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She felt a hand on her left breast as he started to repay her for what she was doing 'downstairs'. He flicked her nipple which made her gasp into his ear. She felt him get harder as he persisted to play with both of her nipples now. His playfulness resulted in a fit of gasps and moans from her.

"You're gonna wake someone up," He whispered into her hair.

She let out another louder moan as she said, "I don't care."

She pushed his pants and boxers down in a surge of passion. He felt himself touch her nakedness. He pulled her into a warm embrace. He was erect just below her. He attacked her with kisses as he stepped up onto the bed and out of his pants. He was straddling her stomach. She had her beautiful manicured hand positioning him in her entrance.

He started to play with her nipples again, wanting these moments of them making love to last forever. She was so wet around his tip, and it felt amazing to him. He had wanted her for so long but his dreams were even close to being this good.

He felt her hand on his ass, slightly pushing him down onto her. He kept playing with her nipples loving to watch her slither beneath him in pleasure. Her moans getting louder by the second.

"Elliot please!" She pleaded with him to stop drawing it out.

He pulled her up above him with his strong arms and then let her slide all the way down quickly. Olivia let out a muffled scream and wrapped herself around him as he continued to grind into her. With each plunge into Olivia came out a new noise. Olivia kissed him loving the way he grunted into the side of her mouth.

"Elliot….aoh."

He slowed it down for her then gradually started to speed it up. He came out of her when he reached his maximum speed. He placed her gently on the scattered cards that they forgot to pick up. He shoved himself into her once more this time the scream wasn't so contained. He knew he'd hear about that from Dylan later, but at the moment he felt too good to care.

He kept going, grunting with each thrust he brought down on her. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and arched herself against him. He had never seen her this defenseless, although she was completely in control. She had him completely wrapped around her around her manicured finger.

They were very near the edge of the bed and one of Olivia's gasps caused a couple of candles to blow out. Elliot still couldn't take his eyes off her faces of ecstasy. She was so beautiful with each little moan and pleasure look.

Then he couldn't contain himself anymore. "In or out?" He grunted demandingly…he needed to know.

"In," She moaned.

He came inside of her just as she came to him. Their orgasms mixed, he slid out slightly and then back in soaking it all up.

That was when the fire alarm went off.

Elliot pulled out of her, as she started laughing. He retreated to a window stop the noise. Within a couple of seconds it subsided. He stood at the window, leaning against the window sill, smiling at her.

She wrapped herself in the blanket, and smiled back. He made his way over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you too Stabler." She smiled.

This was happiness.

* * *

**Alright..so reviews are a pre-requisite for the next chapter. You guys seem to be doing really good on this story so..please keep up the good work.**

**Oh and I loved how so many of you told me what you liked [dylan waving his trunks in the air]**

**So keep it up!!!  
**


End file.
